Musings from the Labyrinth
by Caillean
Summary: A collection of all my Labyrinth poetry...
1. Jareth, Upon Watching Sarah

_A/N: I was feeling rather nostalgic last night, after watching Labyrinth (the only thing I could think of doing after hearing of David Bowie's passing…) and I started digging about in my files for things I wrote about that movie. I was shocked how much I had started, and never finished. I think I have some work ahead of me…_

 _For now, I thought I'd go ahead and post all the poetry I've written over the years, so it can have its own place here in the archive…_

* * *

 _ **Jareth, Upon Watching Sarah in The Oubliette**_

My lady were I standing by your side

To guide you through this dark and dismal place

For although I know you can never hide

From dangers in this strange exotic space

Your innocence and beauty I despise

Reminding me of love from long ago

I see it in the cruelness of your eyes

In them I see her passion and my woe

So solve your riddles find the one you seek

Strive; make your choices now while there is time

Girl take your chances with the ones you meet

Or love, your baby brother will be mine

For here in my labyrinth where you stay

You will find it is by my rules we play.


	2. Facing the Goblin King

_A/N: I was writing an explication of Cristina Rossetti's "Winter: My Secret" after which I was told to write a poem of my own mimicking her style. So its not the best thing I've ever done ( someone once told me I write much better when I'm not constricted.) But I'd like to hear what you all have to say about it._

* * *

 _ **"Facing the Goblin King: The Secret of the Labyrinth"**_

To know my secret? Perhaps never, or one day

Will I tell you the truth of the maze.

But not this day; it twists, and turns, and stays

Built of strong earth and clay.

Yet still you persist, then listen well

The secret of my Labyrinth is mine, and I won't tell.

Perhaps there is no fast way through:

Suppose there are no short cuts and passageways,

But only an endless ruse.

To-day's a perfect day, a riddling day;

In which one wishes for the easy way,

A friend, a companion, or other aide

To lead you on to rewards unpaid.

But I'll let you take this course alone to find your way;

Come, the veering and winding path,

The disturbing and disquieting path,

Propelling and driving you on no matter what you say.

I wear my mask, my crown, my kingdom and fame,

surrounding myself with your dreams and my game,

that you may someday know truth and lie to be the same.

If love is an issue here, leave it be, your heart's true will

I believe in you, yet leave that truth untested sill.

Your youth may give you the innocent stare; yet I don't trust

your cries of "not fair" worth a speck of dust,

Nor your need for a friendship, I know your strength well

But solve my Labyrinth? Only time will tell

One false turn may leave you alone, trapped in a dark cell.

Perhaps you will solve the puzzle and grow,

Define the nature of the turns,

Defy your fear, that aching burn,

If you remember your words, remember your quest,

And challenge me within my domain at my best,

Perhaps then my secret you will know,

The labyrinth of my heart you will learn.


	3. A Moment of Silence

_**A Moment of Silence**_

 _ **Years after her Parting**_

Ice blue eyes.

cold blue eyes

staring ahead into the night

waiting for a sign of life

a song of love

an angel of mercy

but she will not come

breaking from this reverie

He stares into the moonlit sky

stars hide from his piercing gaze

she hides somewhere among them

as she left so long ago

from the day she solved the maze

closing the door to his heart

throwing away the key

But now...

She makes her way across the sky

faded memory

broken heart

His sigh doesn't go

unoticed

but rather unanswered

as she chooses to keep silent

and still she watches

over the dark night sky

hiding behind a crystal moon

as he stands below and cries.


	4. Another Turn

_**Another Turn**_

The crystal turns

A new dream is visible

Dancing Ghosts

The mythagos of paper

Of wood, of brightly

colored jewels.

In this ballroom of glass

The bubble enclosed

Teardrop fantasy

Twirling colors

Spinning smiles

Growing dizzy from the

Rich hues of madness

Masquerade

Not a face to recognize

Nothing registers

In circles and waltzes

Hide desire

Dark intentions

Behind the mask

The glowing eyes

Mocking the truth

As the crystals make

Another turn

And a new dance begins.


	5. The Passage

_**"The Passage"**_

Where do you find a Crystal Moon

Within a Land Serene?

Where do all the fairytales go

When you cease to dream?

Who is waiting for you there

With a crystal and a smile?

How do you find the lands beyond

Reality and its wiles?

Take a journey through a maze of hope

At the center you will see,

A fair, bright land where dreams come true

And a king with adventure for thee.


End file.
